


Pink Skies

by NormieScum



Series: Youth [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fem Eren - Freeform, Fem!Eren Jaeger, Fluff, Implied YumiKuri - Freeform, Jeanere - Freeform, Partying, Sexting, Smut, but kinda, college stuff, erejean - Freeform, genderbent eren, implied arumika, implied springles, is this a dumb coffeeshop fic, jeaneren - Freeform, nah, tw: drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/pseuds/NormieScum
Summary: Jean is a hopeless romantic that thinks he's falling for Mikasa but fate has something else in store for him.





	1. XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to LANY nonstop and every song reminds me of Fem Eren x Jean. This idea popped into my head this a.m. and I had to write it down before I forgot. This will be a 3 parter like I usually do && I hope yall don't mind if I stray back to fem Eren x jean for it uwu I miss the babies so much. Anyway, I'm taking requests at my tumblr. Let me know what you guys wanna read! I love this ship in any form it could come in so I'm up for pretty much anything. 
> 
> Please send requests to: http://normie-scum.tumblr.com/

Starbucks: the pinnacle of hipsters, white girls, and businessmen. Also, Jean Kirschtein.

He’d been working at Starbucks for about six months now and when he wasn’t messing up orders, he was taking advantage of his opportunity to get free drinks while on the clock. The other benefit of working in there was all the cute girls he saw daily. Currently, he was fawning over a dark-haired woman that came in pretty much every morning. She’d quickly become the highlight of his day. He’d memorized her order by heart and always had it ready for her when she came at 7:15 a.m. sharp. Not that it was difficult to order, chai latte & two blueberry scones, but Mikasa still appreciated the quick service because it meant she could get out of there sooner. 

Regardless, he was definitely  **in love with this girl**. It wasn't like he fell in love with a different stranger every few weeks. He  **definitely wasn't** a hopeless romantic.  

Except all of that was a lie and he found himself clinging to the idea of being in love with someone new pretty much every month. Even when he dated, it never lasted long because he moved on quickly. Always looking, searching for the perfect girl that complimented him just right. It wasn't like he was picky, any 'hot' girl would do but he loved them all for different reasons. His friends had picked up on this behavior and it seemed the only person that didn't realize it was Jean. 

That was her name, Mikasa. Her exotic features and deep black hair that looked soft to the touch. Exotic…was that racist of him to think?

To digress, he’d never seen anyone like her and from the small talk he was able to make with her he found out that she was reserved, not shy just…quiet. He also knew she went to the same college as him and that she was studying to be a physical therapist. Jean could tell she was tough, but it didn’t take talking to her to learn that, just looking at her toned arms…and body told him that. Today was a Friday morning and he knew Mikasa would be most quiet today as she was every week. She always seemed to be more uppity on Monday and her mood slowly become more reserved as the week went on.

He already had the order ready to go but when he looked at the clock, he realized it was twenty minutes past seven.

“She’s five minutes late…” He muttered, to no one in particular. Looking down at the tea he’d already brewed he realized it’d be cold by the time she got here. If she came. “What if she doesn’t come? Do you think she’s okay?” Turning back to his coworker who was sitting on the counter messing with the iPod that played music over the PA. Levi had threatened to take it away before of many reasons. Namely the fact that Jean and Sasha had a habit of playing music way too loud. Who didn’t want to listen to Arctic Monkeys on the loudest volume setting though?

“Jean I’m so sick of hearing about this girl, you’re so caught up on her.” Sasha rolled her eyes, reaching for a container of cinnamon sugar they used as topping on some of the drinks. “Do you think I’ll get sick if I eat a spoonful of this?”

“Levi told me to tell you to ‘keep your ass off his counters’. And yeah, you’d get sick. Besides, what is this 2015?” Sasha glares in his direction before hopping down, resting her arm on his shoulder she watches the front door. Jean stares down at her, not sure whether to be annoyed by the closeness or enjoy it. She was a girl after all, an annoying one but…she had her perks. The female tapped him on the stomach and moved away.

“Look alive dude, your girl is here.” Jean turned to look at the door, jolting upward and reaching up to fix his messy, blond hair. He wore an eager grin, his eyes lighting up when he saw her come through the door.

“Welcome to Starbuc-” The grin quickly disappeared and a frown replaced it. Today she was accompanied by a small blond guy that almost looked like a girl and another girl. He watched awkwardly, waiting for some sort of explanation as if she owed him one.

“Hi, Jean.” She muttered softly, pulling her scarf up around her neck further. It was spring and well past scarf weather but Jean didn’t question it too much, it looked cute on her. “I’m doing a different order today, we’ll have three iced coffees…grandes.”

“Sure thing Mikasa.” He laughed awkwardly, his whole face felt hot and he turned to look at Sasha. They exchanged a glare before his coworker rolled her eyes and went to making the drinks. He didn’t so much like making the drinks and Sasha usually didn’t mind so Jean spent most of his time handling customers while Sasha…and occasionally her boyfriend Connie made drinks.

“Venti.” His attention snapped up from the cash register to the brunette girl behind Mikasa. She was clearly more outspoken and loud since her shrill voice was a few pitches higher than what he was used to this early in the morning. Upon further inspection, she was cute. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had a single braid tied up with the rest of her thick hair. This new girl had a curvy body that she seemed to display proudly in a pair of high waisted shorts and a crop top that showed off her toned midriff. Her thighs were much bigger than Mikasa’s and he found himself cursing his preferences, he’d always had a weakness for thighs. He found him looking a little too long and felt guilty for it. But when he looked up to see the girl’s bratty face, he rolled his eyes. She just had a bitchy look about her and it didn’t sit well with Jean. It was almost as if she knew something.

“Fine two mediums and a large.” Mikasa corrected, pulling her wallet from the designer handbag that hung over her arm.

“Two grandes and a venti, Sasha.”  Ringing up their total, he didn’t even speak before Mikasa was pulling out cash. Reaching for cups, he looked at the other two.

“Names?”

“Eren.” The girl in the back all but shouted, Jean couldn’t help but scowl. “What’s wrong big boy, you look so grouchy.” She cackled, kicking her sneaker against the wood flooring to create an annoying noise.

“Please just relax Eren.” The blond stepped forward this time, resting his hand on Mikasa’s before she could pay. He found himself annoyed by the action, there was no way this pipsqueak was with Mikasa…right? “It’s Armin! I’ll pay…uh, here!” The man removed his wallet and handed Jean a neat twenty-dollar bill. He quickly handed back the change and turned his attention to writing on the cups. As a final touch he added a heart by Mikasa’s name.

Sasha, who’d been working on the other two drinks tapped on Jean’s shoulder.

“Pst, I think you should write your number on the cup.” Not that she thought Jean had a chance with Mikasa because it seemed she was already taken, she just liked watching awkward situations fall apart before her eyes. Jean, desperate to make any kind of advancement beyond this stalemate of friendly banter they shared every morning, agreed to the task. Writing his name and number towards the bottom on the cup that had Mikasa’s name on it. Carrying the cups to the pick-up counter, he shouted out their names and quickly retreated to the other side of the workstation. His hands shaking from how nervous he was. There was a moment where Eren noticed the extra writing and laughed.

“Are you kidding me?” He saw Mikasa tap her side before they all left and he cursed himself for taking the initiative.

“Sasha, you’re the fucking worst and we’re fighting.”

“Hey you’re the one that did it. I just gave you the idea.”

“You shouldn’t have. Fuck! What if she never comes back?” Other customers were starting to flood in and he had to abandon the conversation to take orders but the panic never left him. “Hello, welcome to Starbucks!” He forced a smile despite the distress, taking orders left and right for people that were much less interesting than Mikasa.

He took a short break today, only taking enough time away from work to down a coffee cake and cup of coffee. So when two p.m. rolled around and he was finally off the clock, being replaced by Historia, he checked his phone. He had a few missed calls from his mother, most likely wanting to make sure he was taking care of himself. She was always so worried. A few texts from Connie and Reiner asking him to come to a party and bring a keg and then a text from an unknown number. He choked on air, shocked by the idea that Mikasa had actually texted him.

 _‘Hey handsome : ) You know who this is.’_ Jean let out an excited squeal, looking for Sasha who was already on the other side of the glass walking to her beat up car with Connie. He had to tell someone, the excitement overwhelming him. Without thinking, he turned to Ymir and Historia who were both clocking in.

“I gave Mikasa my number! She’s texting me.” His lips curved into a smile and he let out an excited laugh.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have time for your pathetic heterosexual tales, Jean?” Ymir had always been one of the boys and whenever he and she worked together they spent half the shift talking about how hot girls were. But now, in front of her girlfriend she was too good to talk about this stuff. However, Historia was a different story. She was always warm and bubbly. She had that personality where you could tell that she cared.

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you, I told you that if you talked to her it’d work out.”

“Thanks Historia, you should put the muzzle back on Ymir.” The two girls looked at each other before Ymir laughed and made a series of growling noises then bent down to playfully bite at the petite blonde.

“Gross.” He scowled, grabbing a handful of napkins from the dispenser to toss at them. “I’m out, guys. See ya.”

“Hey wait! Are you going to Reiner’s party tonight? You should invite Mikasa.”

“…good idea!” Finally walking away from the counter, he could turn his attention back to his phone.

_‘Mikasa? Hey…sorry if this is awkward or cliché, I just didn’t know how to approach such a beautiful girl.’_

_‘That’s alright. I like cheesy. Almost as much as I like you ; ) I’m just shy.’_ Jean sat in the driver’s seat of his car, practically squealing with delight every time he saw his screen light up with a new message.

_‘Oh yeah? I’ve never really asked a girl on such short notice before but my friend is throwing a big house party tonight. You wanna come? If you don’t drink, we can just hang out in the pool and drink soda. Lol.’_

_‘I’d love that. Xoxoxo. Text me an address so I know where to show up. What’s the dress code?’_

_‘will do. Casual as usual. Do you want anything in particular? To drink…or otherwise.’_ Jean braced himself, Mikasa was so classy, she even asked about the dress code. He couldn’t believe this was all actually happening and it almost seemed too good to be true, so he should’ve realized maybe it was too good to be true.

 _‘You, big boy ; ) Send me pix so I know what to look forward to tonight.’_ Tapping away at the iPhone, Eren had tears welling in her eyes from how hard she was laughing. She’d managed to steal Jean’s number off the cup that Mikasa had discarded into the trash and she had every intention on making sure this creep never fucked with her best friend again. Not that Mikasa had put her up to it, she always talked about Jean being awkward but he was sweet so she didn’t want to be rude. But Eren didn’t care how sweet she was, she stood up for her girl since Armin was too shy to scare the creeps away from his girlfriend.

Jean on the other hand, hadn’t expected Mikasa to be so bold. Quickly starting the engine to his car and buckling the seatbelt, he turned his attention back to his phone.

_‘Oh…give me ten minutes to get home and shower. I’ll send you one, what u wanna see?’_

_‘Your fat cock. I bet you’re hung like a horse, huh?’_

Currently stopped at a stop sign, Jean took a second to look down at his phone when he heard the text alert. Reading over the words a few times, he let out a gasp before letting out a gargled sound. The car behind him beeping and pulling his attention back to the road.

“Oh shit, I’m getting laid, tonight.” He laughed, jittery and filled to the brim with confidence. Turning the radio up, he sang along to some Nicki Minaj song he’d never particularly cared for but right now he was too elated to care.

The art of taking a good dick pic was something Jean had perfected. He knew there was an unspoken law about not showing face or defining features so it couldn’t be traced back to him but he trusted Mikasa. This practical stranger meant more to him than most people and for some stupid reason he didn’t believe anything bad could come of this. So after his shower, he stood in front of the full length mirror to take the pic. The first one he took was while he was still wet with a towel loosely hanging around his waist to show off the dips in his hips and the outline of his erection. He was well endowed and muscular enough that he had an impressive body. One hand rested on his hip while the other held his phone, he took a few different pictures and angles and when he got the perfect one, he hesitated before sending it. Suddenly shy.

_‘I took one you still want it?’_

_‘Yes baby, xoxo’_

Clicking send, he watched as the bar at the top of the chat loaded the picture and when it showed up as sent he was filled with fear that he wouldn’t be enough for her. She could be a model and here he was, some Starbucks employee/art student.

Eren on the other hand, hadn’t got what she was expecting. Jean looked like some white fuckboy that took shitty dick pics. She expected it to be a poorly lighted, low quality picture of a small dick but when she was greeted with a tasteful nude and an attractive, scruffy man she let out a whimper unknowingly. Mikasa and Armin had dropped her back off at their apartment while they went to get groceries and left her to tidy up but now she found herself thirsting over an annoying stranger.

_‘So what do you think?’_

_‘Woah. You’re hotter and bigger than I’d imagined. Send more? I want to see more.’_

_‘Don’t you send one before I send anther? I thought that was how it worked.’_ Fuck. Eren hadn’t planned for this. As much as she wanted to send one of herself, she knew that she wouldn’t pass for Mikasa. Not only was she much tanner from Mikasa’s milky pale color, she was also shaped much different. So here Eren was, searching up fake nudes on Google to send him in return. When she found an aesthetic bath photo of a pale woman, she quickly hit send and waited for a response. Jean watched the screen until a photo popped up and when he saw ‘Mikasa’ he couldn’t help but touch himself. All of this had escalated so quickly but he was too preoccupied to think that maybe this wasn’t what he thought it was.

 _‘You’re fucking hot. Haha, I’ll send more.’_ It wasn’t like Eren didn’t feel guilty, she still had every intention on fucking with him but maybe instead of standing him up on his ‘date’ with Mikasa in front of his friends, she’d show up instead. It’d still teach him a lesson and maybe give her a chance to get a little closer to Jean. Not that she really wanted to get to know him, he seemed annoying. But hot.

Removing the towel, he wrapped his hand around his girth and struggled to level the phone to take a good picture. He was sitting in bed now with his back propped against the wall so that he could get a good shot of himself.

_‘God I wanna ride you’_

Eren laughed, it was a joke she told herself. However, this all stopped being a joke a while ago. They texted back and forth a bit before ‘Mikasa’ informed him that she was going to shower and get ready. To which Jean was eager for since it meant he didn’t have to worry about missing a moment of the girl while he got ready for the party. He was in charge of picking up snacks with Sasha and Connie, as usual. But as they walked through the aisles of the grocery store he found himself in a trance while the other two did all the work.

“We get the good part of this trip, we just bring you along so you can pay for everything…Jeanbo? Are you listening man what’s wrong with you?” Connie slapped the tall male’s arm and when Jean came back to he laughed and scrunched his nose up. “You look lost.”

“Sorry, I’m just thinking about a girl. Do you think she’ll actually show..?”

“She told you she was right? So I’m guessing yeah. What kinda college girl would turn down free booze and a date with the… ‘hottest’ art student on campus?”

“Are you mocking me?”

“I’m just saying you look like you work at Aeropostale, I don’t know how you’re supposed to fit in with all those people in your class…I’m pretty sure the one girl has a thicker moustache than I could ever grow.”

“That’s mean.” Jean laughed, shrugging his shoulders loosely. “But you’re kinda right. I don’t fit in at all.”

“Hey it’s okay, you can just work at Starbucks forever because you aren’t gonna be able to do shit with that degree when you graduate.”

“Oh fuck off Connie, at least I could even get hired at Starbucks. Levi denied you when you tried to apply.”

“Yeah and I’m still behind the counter working more than you are.”

“He hates that, he always schedules Sasha with me because he thinks I’ll stop her from bringing you in but I don’t get paid enough to fucking bother so maybe he should promote me.” They’re interrupted by Sasha bounding down the chip aisle towards them.

“Pizza Rolls or Tacquitos?”

“Both.” The trio speaks in unison, despite being mildly annoying Sasha and Connie are Jean’s best friends.

 

7 p.m. rolls around and Jean finds himself waiting on the Reiner’s front porch. Waiting for the girl of his dreams to stroll up any second. He waits and checks his phone every few seconds while everyone inside has already started to drink, they all take turns checking on him and offering drinks. Half an hour later, a beat-up car pulls up out front, he’s hopeful but he knows it isn’t Mikasa’s car. He picks at a fray on his shirt and fidgets his foot nervously as he watches the car. When the door opens and a girl steps out, he realizes who it is. The girl that’d been with Mikasa this morning. He just assumes that Mikasa brought friends along, which is fine to him since it’s a party but he’s discouraged that they won’t get to spend the time together that he’d expected.

“Hey, where’s Mikasa?”

“Not coming, fucker.” In an attempt to look tough, Eren stomps her feet. She’s wearing a pair of combat boots and a snug pair of skinny jeans that are ripped up in a few different spots. Her shirt is loose and hangs off her shoulders, her bra straps exposed and he can see cleavage which quickly grabs his attention. Hung up on Mikasa or not, he’s still a guy.

“What do you mean? We were texting-” Eren laughs, holding her hands up in the air as she approaches him on the porch. As she gets closer, he realizes how pretty her angry face is. She has tasteful makeup, winged eyeliner and a pale shade of lipstick. Her hair is hanging freely past her shoulders.

“No, you were texting me, pretty boy.” She steps up to him and she can see the surprise in his eyes.

“…what?”

“Mikasa has a boyfriend. That blond guy that was with us? Yeah. So you’re stuck with me instead idiot.” She half expects him to tell her to leave, while he calculates everything in his head the brunette steps closer to him so that they’re chest to chest.

“Who was in the picture then? It wasn’t you, you’re too dark.”

“Hell if I know, I found it online. Are you gonna tell me to leave? Cuz I really could use a drink if you’re not too pissed.” She exhales and pokes at his abs, briefly remembering back to how tone he is from what she saw in the nudes. “Nice dick by the way.” Jean’s cheeks flush and he lets out an airy, annoyed grunt.

“Shut up!” Resting his palm against his forehead to reel in the moment of everything that had just happened. He wanted Mikasa but…this could work. If this girl ever shut her mouth. “Do you have any idea how much I like her?”

“Yeah well tough luck. Get over it, she’s taken.” He’s upset and it shows on his face because Eren clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Are you gonna cry? Because if you’re gonna cry I’m leaving.”

  “You’re kinda a bitch, aren’t you?” He steps back and scowls, his eyes rolling as he grabs the door handle.

“Yeah you’re not the first person to call me that. You seem like a bitch too.”

“Eren right? Don’t make me regret this, but come in.” Jean knew from the wicked grin on her face that he’d end up regretting this. Maybe he'd fall in love with her for a month like all of the others but it wasn't likely he'd ever get over this. 

 


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you trying to get me naked, Jean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter uwu I'll update again soon!

There were three things that Jean was absolutely certain of,

 

One was that this girl had the absolute most _intoxicating_ laugh he’d ever heard. He’d only had a few beers and already he was stumbling over his words. Not that the alcohol had affected him but hell, each time Eren laughed at one of his stupid jokes or insulted him in any way he found his heart pounding out of his chest with enough ferocity that he’d forgotten about Mikasa. The distant memory of the girl that “stood him up” was overshadowed by this new girl with soft brunette hair and bright eyes. Not that she wasn’t completely and utterly annoying on top of being gorgeous but he saw these characteristics for what they were. He was a selfish, honest man and she was an obnoxious, loud…beautiful girl. Something about them just fit together and he’d drawn these conclusions simply from hearing her laugh.

Two, she was already tipsy off just one mixed drink. Of course, she’d insisted she knew what she was doing and overpoured alcohol into her cup so she had quite a bit. And the second she asked him for a refill, he brought her a cup of plain orange juice instead of mixing alcohol into it. She never even noticed, thankfully. Even if he was enjoying her company he didn’t want to be scraping her off the floor by the end of the night.

And three, his friends were shooting him worried looks every so often. Occasionally Connie would come to check on him and this mystery girl but none of them questioned Eren or who she was. They all knew that this wasn’t the Mikasa that Jean had been rambling about for weeks but he seemed happy so none of them intruded. Despite him being hopeless when it came to relationships, they always wanted him to succeed. Even if they knew it probably wouldn’t.

Eren chewed on the rim of the red solo cup that’d been propped up to her lips all day, her eyes fixed on Jean as he told the same story for what seemed like the third time in a row. She’d zoned out, her mind straying and her head swimming from the alcohol consumption. She wasn’t much of a drinker, in fact, she hated being around it but with him, she felt at ease. Not that she knew why he seemed rather cold and inconsiderate. The exact opposite of her and while it was blatantly obvious that their personalities were polar opposites, they had so much in common and she couldn’t get enough of his presence.

“Hey, can you take me to the bathroom or can we go outside or something?”

“Yeah, are you alright?” He shows enough concern to seem genuine and she half wonders if he does care.

“Oh-…yeah I just need air, I don’t handle crowds well.” Glancing around the room, Jean realizes that they are in a loud, boisterous room where Connie is playing DJ and Ymir is telling one of her loud drunken stories.  Without speaking, Jean stands and reaches for her hand to help her off the couch.

“Wanna go to the pool?”

“I didn’t bring a suit.”

“So...” Jean leads her to the kitchen, grabbing a few beers and much to his dismay watches Eren fill her cup once again. This time with more alcohol. Opening the sliding glass door, he takes a couple towels from the small pool shed and tosses them onto the cement.

“So, are you trying to get me naked, Jean?”

“No!” He snaps his attention back to her, all while removing his t-shirt. It pulled to his chest to expose his subtle although impressive abs. Eren finds herself getting lost in the idea of being in his arms, she sips at her drink and imagines how it would feel to have his large hands all over her body. Her eyes fall to half lids as she gets tangled into the idea of his lips on her own and when her attention is finally pulled back to reality it’s because Jean is already in the pool splashing water at her.

“Come on brat, are you coming or not?!” She scowls, looking down at her shirt that’s most definitely going to smell like chlorine in the morning. Without hesitating, she sets her drink down and removes her shirt. Slowly, since she can see Jean out of the corner of her eye watching her. His arms are rested against the cement and he seems to be imagining what she’s going to do next. Arching her back and bowing her legs, she does whatever she can to add more sex appeal to simply undressing. Tossing the shirt aside to reveal a see-through lace bra, she crosses her arms across her chest and giggles. Jean whimpers, painfully vulnerable in a situation like that.

“I don’t want to get this wet…lace is hard to wash and I don’t want it in chlorine water.” He isn’t sure whether it's appropriate or not but he speaks without thinking, swallowing down the lump of anticipation in his throat.

“So take it off.”

“Okay…but look away.” She waits until he’s turned to the side, even if she knows he’s still stealing glances when he gets the opportunity. Hell, she wanted him to do that. Kicking out of her tight fitting pants, she folds them with her shirt onto a chair and takes one last anxious look at Jean before unsnapping her bra and discarding it with the rest of her clothes. To Jean’s dismay, the panties don’t match the bra and she doesn’t remove them but this is further than he’d ever thought they’d get. A beautiful girl dressed in nothing but a plain pair of black panties swimming with him is a lot further than he’d get tonight. Once he hears her drop into the water, he turns to face her and smiles. It’s dark but the light from the kitchen offers enough light that he can see her well enough to see the freckles on her nose.

“Well, this is…yeah.” He can tell that she’s uncomfortable and he’s shocked by it since it’s not really in her nature.

“Hey chill, I can’t even see your tits if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Uh.” Her cheeks flush and there’s an awkward silence for a few moments, Jean almost feels guilty for the way he just blurts things out from time to time.

“Sorry, I don’t really have a filter.” He scoffs, and she lets out an eager giggle.

“Oh shut up, I already knew that. It’s…endearing.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you’re kinda annoying but…in a good way.”

“I could say the same thing about you, shirtless wonder.” He splashes her to distract himself from how caught up he is in her.

“So…are you still upset about the Mikasa thing?” At this point, she feels guilty. Somewhat. But if given the option to go back and do it again, she wouldn’t have done anything differently. This just felt so right to her despite the awkward situation it took to get here.

“Eh,” He swam closer to her, splashing at her again. Enough to elicit a loud squeak and a splash back. “I am but I’ll get over it quickly. Especially if you’re around.” He laughed sheepishly, reaching out to pat her arm.

“I think I’ll be around. If you are.” He’s standing above her now, staring down at her. Being vulnerable like this makes her tense, Eren submerges herself under water so she isn’t visible from the shoulders down but the way he looks at her as if she’s something special quickly makes her relax. His hand reaches for her cheek to tilt her head up so she’ll look at him and she lets out a relieved sigh before moving closer so that she’s treading water within arm’s length of him. The way he touches her with such softness even in the stern perimeters of what’s implied to happen, she can’t help but fall apart when it comes to Jean.  

“Yeah? I sure hope so.” It’s a faint whisper and she thinks he’s about to kiss her. Her eyes fall shut and she reaches out to grip onto the waistband of his boxers to level herself but when nothing comes, she frowns and opens her eyes. She notices him waving an arm towards the kitchen door and when she turns around she sees one of his friends approaching.

“You fuckers didn’t invite me to the pool party?!”

“Connie, I’m kinda busy can you give me some privacy for once, /please/.”

“Oh, shut up Jean, this isn’t your house.” Eren covers her chest with her arms under the water and looks at Jean hopefully but he simply shrugs. There’s not much he can do, Connie has never been one to listen and he’s certain that the guy doesn’t even comprehend what was about to happen. Connie cannonballs himself into the pool and Eren moves closer to Jean, their bodies pressed together and for a second he chokes up but when he looks down to see her smiling up at him he smiles back. Seemingly, Connie interrupting them didn’t completely ruin the moment because she’s wrapped around him like a koala clinging to a tree branch and he can’t help but fall for her. This time with enough conviction that he knows this is something…real.

“So, you’re not really the girl we expected. Here, Jean, had us thinking you were Asian.” Connie laughs, he knows this isn’t the same girl but he plays stupid for their sakes.

“Oh, funny story, I’m not the mysterious girl of Jean’s dreams.” Eren laughs, elbowing Jean in the gut enough to make him grunt.

“Hah! Really? Did he get stood up? I mean…no offense Jean but this one is out of your league so I don’t know what you think you’re doing.” Connie winks at Eren, earning a glare from the tall blond who’s subconsciously tightening his grip around Eren’s waist. He’s always been overprotective and a little overbearing so the idea of Connie even jokingly flirting with “his girl” drives him insane.

“What would Sasha think about you hitting on strange girls Connie.”

“Oh, she’s the one that put me up to this.” He teased, resting both arms on the edge of the pool. “Yep, she said ‘Connie, go out there and show that girl what a real man looks like’. So here I am.” He flexes, his scrawny build enough to make the situation funny. Eren laughs and looks up at Jean, shrugging.

“Well, I have to say I’m impressed. I don’t think you can top that Jean.”

“Hah.” He scoffs, ready to snap at Connie but when he sees him getting out of the pool, he stands down. Anything to get him to leave.

“It’s cold out here, why don’t you guys come back inside? We’re gonna play ‘never have I ever’.”

“Yeah…maybe in a few minutes, I wanna get in the hot tub for a bit.” Jean intervenes, Connie shrugs before turning away from them to start back towards the house. Grabbing a towel from the shed, he tosses it over his shoulder.

“Suit yourselves but you’re gonna miss me starting a fight between Reiner and Ymir.”

“…Please don’t. I don’t want to deal with that tonight.”

“Too late, see ya Jean and…Eren? Welcome to the group.” He winks at her once more, the synergy between the way Connie talks to her both annoys Jean and offers him relief. He’s dealt with his friends not liking his girlfriends in the past and that wasn’t something he wanted to deal with again. And from the interactions, it seemed they really liked each other already.

“It was nice meeting you.” She calls out, obviously feeling the same rush of relief by the interaction. Once he was gone, Eren turned back to Jean. “He seems sweet.”

“Yeah, he’s obnoxious. But…my best friend so. You’d like his girlfriend Sasha too. I can introduce you to everyone when we go back inside.” He sighs,  moving towards the steps to get out. “Where were we...? Wanna continue in the hot tub? It’s kinda cold.” She nods, following him towards the steps. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me not to look?” He scoffs and looks over his shoulder to get out but stops on the steps.

“Nah, I know you were looking the last time I said that.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really get a good look. Sadly.” He laughs and she slaps his arm playfully.

“Shut up!” When she steps out of the pool, Jean is blatantly staring at her and at first she feels panic settle in his chest. Moving to cover her breasts with her arm, the blond frowns.

 “Boo.”

“Come on, it’s not like you aren’t gonna get another chance to see.”

“…Are you implying you’re gonna let me see eventually? When?” His lips pull into a huge grin as he hits the button on the hot tub to start the jets. Stepping in, he holds his hands out to help her in but she laughs and helps herself.

“I did imply that. And nice try, big guy.”

“Oh shut up and stop teasing me, you’re so annoying.”

“I’m annoying? Trust me, you’re the annoying one here.” She scowled, instead of sitting beside him the brunette fell into his lap to straddle his thighs.

“Oh.” He muttered, carefully resting his hands on her hips. “Hey.” Looking into her eyes, he noticed the way everything became painfully quiet and it was obvious what was coming next. He gladly welcomed the intimacy, nuzzling their foreheads together. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and they were chest to chest.

“Hey you,” She sighed out, closing the gap between their lips in a painfully bittersweet where she almost cursed herself for falling into this position so soon. She’d never been good about holding off on the things she wanted and now their first kiss was in a hot tub during an intoxicated hookup. It was obvious that somewhere amidst the drinking they’d done in the pool they’d become drunker. She could taste it on his breath and in his hazy actions. But she wanted more of this sloppy embrace. She bit his lower lip and he whined in response, enjoying the aggressive female’s come-ons. He massaged her hips with his thumbs and when she noticed the action, she grabbed his hands and moved them up her sides until they were resting on her breasts. “Touch me…”

He quickly obliged, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and giving occasional squeezes. Eren rocked her hips in his lap, grinding against his crotch. It was obvious he already had a boner and she hadn’t expected anything less after how eager he was to pursue her. “They’re so big.” He mumbled, still groping her and at the comment, Eren giggled. “I’ve been staring at your tits all night, I couldn’t help it you’re so fucking hot.” Jean had a bad habit of being too honest at times and even in a situation like this, Eren found it appealing. 

“Trust me I know, I’ve caught you looking so many times. Now you get me all to yourself though so…” Reaching underneath herself, she rubbed her hand over the outline in his boxers. “I’ve never done this in a hot tub…”

“Yeah, there’s a first for everything babe.” His hands tangled in her hair for a moment to pull her into another needy kiss, and within seconds he could feel himself falling in love with her. “Shit, I don’t have a condom…” He laughed, despite the serious situation. The alcohol causing neither of them to think properly and even if that would’ve been a deal-breaker sober, it wasn’t now.

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill. And I’m guessing you’re clean, handsome boy.” She kissed at his neck, biting a trail of bruises to the back of his ear. Taping her nails down his chest until one of her hands was under the waistband of his boxers. “I want you to cum inside me too…” She moaned in his ear for added effect, licking over the lobe before moving back to his lips to kiss.

“You’re fucking crazy, I love it.” Gasps and moans slipped out of his lips each time she stroked over his length and he was thankful for the alcohol coursing through his body because sober he probably would’ve came already.

“I’m crazy? Maybe I can make you less boring.” It was no secret that Jean always seemed to stay on the safe side and Eren was the complete opposite so the idea of corrupting him was a bit of a turn on. She was an adrenaline junkie when it came to pretty much anything and the sex was no different so the risk was something she enjoyed playing with.

“Well, I like where this is going so far…” His voice was raspier than usual, pressured by the pleasure he was receiving. He leaned forward, kissing between her large breasts, his hands feeling her body up and finally he cupped his hand underneath her to finger her over her panties. Inhaling sharply, Eren let out an over exaggerated moan, falling against his chest from the pleasure.

“I’m really sensitive, go easy on me.”

“I thought you liked a challenge, why should I go easy on you?” Jean moved his hand to his own hip to shove off his boxers. Gripping her wrist, he shoved her hand to his cock while kissing her neck. “Do you think you’ll be able to handle all of that?”

“Only one want to find out huh?” Jean hummed, rubbing the tip of his cock along her panties in an attempt to tease her clit.

“Slide your panties out of the way.” She eagerly listened to his orders, pulling the thin fabric off to the side to expose herself for him. Feeling the tip of his cock against her clit was enough to cause a shuttered whimper to escape her as she quickly fell to a sloppy mess in his arms. And when he entered her slowly yet roughly, she let out a couple quiet yelps which she muffled against his shoulder. A cramp formed in her abdomen as she tried to adjust to his size.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone this big…” Jean let out grunts of pleasure as he rocked his hips slowly upward into her.

“You’re so tight…I can tell.” She scratched over his torso, leaving a desperate trail of red claw marks over him. Jean retaliated by biting harder into her neck and sucking until he’d left a large hickey against her skin. “I want to leave marks all over you.”

“Yeah? Make me yours.” Her voice is whinier than it was previously and he couldn’t help but fuck her harder until she was practically screaming. Slowing down, he kissed her lips and shushed her until she was calm again.

“We gotta be quiet, I don’t want to get interrupted again…” She whimpers, nuzzling herself against his chest to make herself smaller in his arms. “You feel so good, I’m really close.” They’re both quiet for a few moments, both just enjoying the feeling of the other and at first it all seemed like senseless drunk fucking but now Eren is rolling her hips against him gently and they’re kissing and feeling each other’s bodies the way only people in love do. When it became obvious to Jean that he was making love to her, he was almost scared to bring it up. So when she brushed her hand over his cheek and brought it to his attention first he felt the relief wash over him.

“This is so sensual, I think you’re in love with me already.”

“I do believe in love at first sight.” He teased, laughing lightheartedly between gentle whimpers and hushed gasps.

“You are a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?” He gasped, cringing at her remark at first but within seconds he realized it was simply an observation of character. She was right after all.

“Yeah…yeah, I guess I am.” Embarrassingly, he’s filled with the urge to cry. Emotional over the idea of falling in love with this stunning stranger, the thought of being so intimate with her so quickly is both overwhelming and beautiful to him. Maybe it’s the alcohol but he’s filled with the urge to hold onto her and never let go like she’s wedged herself into the only vacant part of his heart that’s left. He stops momentarily, the water sloshing around them as she continues to stir her hips.

“Are you okay..? You look lost.” When she confronts him, he snaps back to reality and is immediately met with bright eyes. Leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose tenderly, he lets out a shaky laugh.

“Sorry, you just make me feel extraterrestrial.” They both laugh, his hips moving again as she rests her forehead against his shoulder.

“That’s such a weird thing to say. You’re weird, y’know?”

“Yeah, so are you.” Her sweeping eyelashes and soft ivory skin tease him in the moonlight; everything seems so perfect and for the first time in a while, he regrets getting drunk. But even in his hazy state, he knows he’ll remember this come morning. How could he forget a sight as gorgeous as this? Before he ends up getting lost again, he leans down to press kisses to her warm chest. The hot water almost uncomfortable at this point but for some reason, it also adds to the pleasure. She tastes like chlorine but smells floral, like daisies and something tropical. He assumes it to be her perfume but when she lets her hair down from the ponytail she’d pulled it into earlier while they were in the pool his senses are flooded with the scent of vanilla and blueberry. “You smell so fucking good.” She’s fluffing her hair and the large blond leans forward to bite at her neck, anything for a reason to keep inhaling her because it’s intoxicating him all over again.

“Really? You smell like chlorine.”

“Fuck, shut up.” A drunken laugh and his hands fumbling for her breasts, he’s approaching the edge of his climax. “I’m close—”

“Yeah? Cum for me, babe.” Her voice is desperate and she’s riding him harder now. As much as sober Jean would’ve made sure she’d gotten off first, it isn’t in drunk Jean’s priorities. He figures it’s not a problem from the way she’s yelping into his ear. Her body shakes and he has half a mind to ask her if she’s putting on a show for him but if he’s learned anything about this girl from the very short time they’ve known each other, it’s that she doesn’t fake anything. Her drunken features catch his attention again and he cups her cheek to pull her into a finalizing kiss. This kiss is unlike the rest. He feels like it’s a dedication that he’s going to let this cute little brunette girl with a button nose and feline eyes absolutely ruin his life. Finally unable to hold on any longer, he feels the familiar heat in his chest and his head is spinning from the pleasure. She continues to stir her hips to pleasure his throbbing cock, and when he practically has a seizure underneath her Eren can’t help but laugh.

“Feel better?” He nods eagerly and lets out a sigh of relief as she’s running her nails along his blond hair, gently tugging. Leaving a gentle peck on his forehead, she moves out of his lap and reaches into the water to fix her panties. As much as he wants to fish around in the water to find his boxers, he can’t work up the energy to even move.

“That was…the best sex I think I’ve ever had.”

“Mhm, I agree. You’re a lot less annoying when your dick is in me.” She laughs and he shoots her an annoyed side glance before finally working up the courage to move. Even in his drunken haze, he wants to address the elephant in the well…hot tub.

“So…you weren’t lying about being on the pill, right?”

“Yeah, you’re fine. Idiot. I’m not going to let you knock me up after we’ve only known each other for like what…a couple hours?” He believes her, reaching around until he finds the wet pair of boxers.

“Yeah, okay. Good. Uh…you probably want to get cleaned up don’t you?”

“In a bit. I just…I’m really into after sex cuddling, y’know?”

“Oh, yeah well…lets not do it in here. I already feel dizzy from how hot the water is. I’ll go get our towels.” He eyes the back door of the house nervously. Terrified that as soon as he steps out of the hot tub one of his friends will be there to see him streaking across the pool deck with his boxers held over his dick. Of course eventually, he’d have to explain to Connie that they had sex in his hot tub and most likely pay to have it cleaned but right now in his buzzed state he wasn’t really in the mood for that conversation. So he stuck to the shadows like some kind of tall, clumsy ninja. It seemed a lot more graceful in his head but when he heard Eren’s giggling he assumed it wasn’t what he’d imagined.

Luckily for Jean, he made it to the towels without anyone seeing him. Quickly discarding his wet boxers against the cement, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to Eren.

“Hold it up for me so no one sees.” Her voice was whinier than before and while he found himself mildly annoyed, he complied. Holding it out for her so that she could step into it. Jean carefully wrapped it around her and rubbed her back.

“Better? We can lay over here.” He pressed between her shoulder blades to lead her into the right direction towards a cushioned lounge chair. He folded the back down so it was more like a bed than a chair and laid down. If he was being honest this was comfier than he needed right now, a little chilly but as soon as he was on his side with Eren in his arms his eyes fluttered shut and he was tempted to sleep.

“Did I wear you out, big boy?”

“Mm.” He mumbles, rubbing her hip lazily over the towel. She’s sobered up more than him and after everything they’ve done, she wants to talk about it.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Well it just kinda felt like this was more sensual than just drunk fucking, y’know?”

“Yeah…I wanna talk about us when we’re both sober.” She laughs, kissing along his jaw. “I’m gonna shut my eyes for a second…wake me up if you need anything.”

“Okay, sleepyhead.” She spends a lot of time watching him, and the only sign he isn’t completely asleep is that he keeps playing with her hair. She giggles every so often from it and when she does, his lips curl into a weary grin. If there was any way to stop herself from falling for him, it’s long gone now.

 


	3. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the much needed mushy chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to send requests because aside from a couple ideas I have an open slate! :)

“Oh man, this isn’t a good look for you.” Jean awakens to Connie hovering over him. The sun is up and the tall blond immediately regrets falling asleep outside. Grunting in pain from both a splitting headache and the way his eyes are straining, he holds a hand over his forehead to shield himself from sunlight so he can just barely make out Connie.

“What the fuck-” When he looks over, Eren is gone and he feels guilty for falling asleep and leaving her to fend for herself. “Shit, where’s uh…” For a brief moment, he forgets her name and shoots Connie a displeased glare as if he’s worried his friend will tell her. Luckily, their friendship is much more serious when Sasha isn’t around to pick on Jean.

“/Eren/ is inside, she woke up like twenty minutes ago so Sasha took her in to shower and get a change of clothes. We’re gonna make breakfast and I’m so fucking down for your omelets so please wake up.”

“Fuck…I’m glad you’re taking better care of my date than I am, holy shit.” His voice was gravelly and quiet, talking too loud gave him a headache and he was sure it’d only get worse when he got around Ymir, Sasha, and Reiner. “Can I shower first dude? I’m warning you, that hot tubs gonna need sterilized before anyone uses it again.” He laughed softly, holding onto the towel that was loosely wrapped around his hips. Connie looked down briefly before cringing at the confession.

“Yeah I kinda figured, you two were kinda…loud. But yeah, I’ll give you some privacy.” Connie scoffed, walking away from the blond to head back to the kitchen. When the cost was clear Jean stood and gathered his clothes off the deck to sneak into the basement where there was a spare bathroom.

Luckily the only part of his clothing that smelled of chlorine was his boxers so he discarded them with his jeans from the night before. He always carried a pair of sweats in his car for when he partied and they came in handy now more than ever. Tossing on the dirty t-shirt from last night and a pair of gray sweats, the male didn’t put any time into doing his hair before making the trip upstairs to find all of his friends, and one night stand gathered in the kitchen talking.

“There’s the chef.” Jean recognized this voice to be Reiner, calling to him from the stove. He seemed to be frying bacon which smelled amazing but he could tell the guy had no idea what he was doing. For a brief moment, he made eye contact with Eren but quickly glanced away out of the sheer gracelessness of the situation. Her lips quickly curved into a frown when she realized he was avoiding her and almost felt guilty for sticking around. It wasn’t like Jean didn’t like her, but they’d moved so quickly he didn’t really know how to talk to her.

“Yeah, you might wanna take over before this big idiot poisons us all.” As if anyone needed a reminder that Ymir was there, and still salty at Reiner for flirting with her girlfriend months ago, she cuts in. “By the way Jean, nice hickey.”

“What?!” It takes him a while of thinking over the comment before his hand reaches up to touch a tender spot on his neck. When he looks at Eren, she giggles and without even thinking this causes him to smile. “Yeah, don’t mention it Ymir at least I got to spend the night with a girl. What did you do? Historia looks mad at you.” Historia, sitting beside Eren was showing his lover pictures on her phone but every so often he’d see her glance up at the freckled female as if she was waiting for something.

“She pranked me! Can you believe it?”

“Yes, would be the obvious answer. What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad huh?” He isn’t surprised, Ymir has a funny way of showing she cares. Even if it involves pranking her very easy-going girlfriend in the middle of the night. Making breakfast for everyone is sort of an unspoken tradition for Jean. And by that, it means everyone expects him to make them all breakfast since they’re either too incompetent or too drunk. Luckily, he’s treated to coffee and serious praise from all of his friends. Even if he’s not the friendliest guy, he still loves to make them happy. Plus it gets him out of clean up duty. Which Eren is also exempt from, so when everyone else leaves to clean up, she stays.

“So…pretty crazy night huh?” Jean looks over his shoulder briefly, smiling softly at her. She takes it as an invitation to approach him, resting one of her delicate hands on his shoulder. The tall male freezes up and lets out a tense sigh.

“I guess you could say that. Sorry I fell asleep on you, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, I fell asleep too.”

“Oh, good. How’d you sleep.”

“Not so great, I’m really stiff now.” She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “And sore, but for other reasons.”

“Was I rough with you? God, I can be such a brute sometimes without realizing it.”

“Oh please, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Don’t flatter yourself.” She’s annoying this early in the morning, her loud voice only making his headache worse. But there’s also something about her that’s comforting.

“Hah. You’re so full of yourself, you know.”

“So are you, if you haven’t noticed.” There’s a hint of annoyance in her voice as well and he is somewhat relieved for that. Without warning, her slim arms wrap around his waist and her hands are under the fabric of his shirt feeling over his torso.

“Eren?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to be close to you. Is that so wrong?” He can hear a hint of intimacy and uncertainty to her voice, but he focuses on preparing omelets for everyone; anything to distract himself from how real this relationship is becoming.

“No, it’s…fine.” For a moment, he holds his hand over hers and rubs gently for a moment before moving it away. “Are you alright?”

“My mom passed away when I was little.”

“I’m sorry to hear that…” He fidgets uncomfortably, unsure of where the confession even came from. As someone who’s not very strong, he can empathize with the weak and right now she feels very weak. Her grip around him has loosened and he can sense the apprehension.

“That’s not why I was telling you. I don’t need you to feel sorry, it’s in the past.” She’s the slightest bit bitter at this point. So tired of people offering condolences but she can’t blame them since most people have never been in this situation, it’s impossible for them to know what it’s like. “My mom used to cook three meals a day and whenever my dad would come home he’d always wrap his arms around her like this, I always looked forward to seeing them happy together like that.” A quiet sniffle left her and it didn’t take long for Jean to move his hand back on top of Eren’s. “My mom always looked so blissful when he got home. I just, I want that. Y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Jean sighed, turning around to face her. His hand cupping her cheek to tilt her head upward. When he looked into her eyes he could see the grief and the craving but mostly he could see she was just some girl who wanted to be loved. And while he wasn’t the most loveable, there was a part of him that wanted to be the one to give it to her. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around then? Maybe you should cook and I’ll hold onto you.” He teased in a desperate attempt to lighten the moment. She laughs in response, hugging him eagerly.

“Trust me, you don’t want me to cook.”

“That bad huh?”

“It’s…pretty bad.”

“I’ll help.” So he does, standing her in front of the stove so that he can hang over her shoulder and explain the steps to her. One of his hands rests on her hip while the other is mixing eggs in a bowl. “Can you put butter in the pan for me?”

“I’ll probably burn it but okay, Jeanbo.”

“How many times are you gonna call me that?” There’s a hint of displeasure to his voice as he glares down at the petite girl before pecking a kiss to the top of her head.

“I kinda like it, it’s cute. And as long as I’m letting you domesticate me like some kinda housewife maybe you should just go along with it.”

“Oh? So you’re just doing this for me?”

“Duh, isn’t it obvious.” She looks over her shoulder and winks, the pair laughing despite the fact that Jean doesn’t find it funny at all.

“Whatever, brat.”

“See, you can’t get mad at me for calling you ‘Jeanbo’ then call me a brat. Dick.” She turns to face him and poke his nose, with every small interaction they have it’s becoming painfully obvious to Jean that he’s falling for her. He passed off the night’s interaction as drunken interest but now that he was sober and she was causing him to feel this way (along with being horribly annoyed), he had no idea what to even do about the relationship.

“I guess you’re right.”

“You seem so lost in thought.”

“Yeah, I guess I just keep thinking about us.”

“You’re not the only one.”

-

Breakfast is shockingly quiet, everyone is worn out and starved so aside from a bit of small talk and silverware clanking the room is basically silent. Reiner and Bertholdt are the first to take off, it’s mentioned that they have to pick up Annie from the airport since she’d been on vacation visiting her family but since Jean didn’t really talk to her he never put much thought into it. Sasha and Connie eventually head back to their room and do god knows what, they’d never been the best house guests. When it seems like Ymir and Historia are going to leave, Jean is both mentally thanking them and cursing them. Privacy with Eren could either be great right now or really horrible. So instead he decides to beat them to the punch.

“Yeah, I should head home too, I gotta feed my cat.” Turning to Eren, he can see a look of panic cross over her and he only assumes it’s because she doesn’t know how to ask him to stay. Immediately feeling guilty, he pulls her aside while he puts his shoes on. “Wanna come over for a bit? I didn’t really get any proper sleep since we slept in a lawn chair but I wouldn’t mind some alone time with you.” It’s difficult for him to come out and ask her to come over but he wants nothing more than to get to know her better. Eagerly, she accepts. They decide to leave her car at Connie’s for now, and when they get to Jean’s apartment which is a lot smaller than the house that Connie and Sasha rent, she lets out a sigh of disapproval.

“I don’t know how you can live somewhere like this with neighbors so close.”

“It’s not too bad, I usually just keep to myself. But I can see where a loud mouth such as yourself would struggle with it.”

“Stop talking.” His apartment is clean yet cluttered, Eren cringes when she sees the bed unmade and the way Jean tracks sand into the kitchen. Removing her shoes at the door, she follows him back into his room.

“You’re not much of a cleaner, are you?”

“I clean.” He’s partially offended, sniffing air because he’s worried it stinks or something. But when he realizes she’s pointing at his unmade bed he rolls his eyes. “Why would I make it? I’m just gonna get back into it later. There’s literally no point.”

“It looks untidy.”

“Okay?” He scoffs, lighting a couple candles on his nightstand before flopping into bed.

“I thought you had to feed your cat.”

“Oh, I don’t have one.”

“…Okay. Why’d you lie then?”

“I couldn’t decide whether I wanted to blow you off at first or not.” He shrugged and she scoffed, visibly irritated with his straightforwardness.

“Okay then, well you’re a dick.”

“I know that already. Do you want a shirt or something to wear? Your clothes smell like a pool.”

“I guess it’s the least you could do.” Leaning over to dig through the dresser beside his bed, Jean pulled out a band shirt that’d she’d be swimming in. Tossing it at her, he laid back down to pull the covers up over him. “Did you invite me over just so I could watch you sleep?”

“I thought we could nap together.”

“Here I thought you were gonna try to fuck me again or y’know, have that sober conversation about us you mentioned last night.” For a moment, Jean forgets what she’s talking about. His eyes shut but when she climbs into bed and straddles his waist, she’s met with warm hazel. He rests his hands on her hips and hums softly.

“You’re right, I did say we’d talk.”

“Yeah, you did. I kinda want an explanation, you seem so off and on about this.” If Eren has learned anything about Jean, it’s that he’s wishy-washy. He says one thing and although it’s honest, he seems to forget or just not care enough to follow through. She pouts, which seems to work in her favor because he groans in annoyance but leans upward and scoots back so that he’s sitting up with his back to the wall.

“It’s just that I don’t date very often.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Okay, if you want me to have this talk with you, you have to take me seriously and stop being a dick.”

“Fine,” Her eyes shift sideways and she stares towards the wall to avoid making eye contact with Jean.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I feel a real connection with you…but I don’t know how to pursue it. I don’t know, could we maybe take things slow? This all happened so fast and you did kinda trick me into this, so.”

“Oh, fuck off, I didn’t trick you into anything. It started as a prank but when I saw you I just…was curious.”

“Curious? From dick pics?”

“Fuck off Jean.” He laughs, rubbing the small of her back to which she eagerly rolled her hips in his lap to taunt him back. “I know what you like and you’re in an inopportune position to be fucking with me right now.”

“Is that a threat? Sorry to say you don’t intimidate me, babe.” One hand slides under the fabric of her shirt until he feels the lace of her bra. “I liked this a lot, by the way, I hope you wear stuff like that for me often.”

“For you?” She scoffed, her eyes rolling as Eren lifts the shirt slowly to expose her bra to him. “I wear stuff like this for me.” At first, he doesn’t really understand, but it eventually sinks in that she’s not going to rely on his praise. The brunette seems self-reliant and he quickly realizes that she’s unlike anyone he’s even been with before. She’s driven, and still has something to prove.

“Whatever you say, sassy.”

“You seem like the type of guy that expects women to fall all over you.”

“Not really?” It takes everything in Jean not to get offended, but when she grins and he hears that soft giggle once more everything is fine again. “I just think I have a lot to offer, I didn’t use to be picky. In high school, I’d date around a lot. Or at least try to. Now…now, I just want something simple.”

“I was just kidding.” She feels warm all over like she’s been wrapped in a wool blanket. “I could do simple, we don’t have to call it anything yet. It could just be a me and you kinda thing.”

“You’re okay with that? I won’t be with anyone else, you have my word.” He laughed, cheating wasn’t something he’d really ever considered and definitely not with Eren. She looked like the type of girl that’d castrate him if he did. “That is if you give me yours too.”

“So juvenile.” She laughed, rolling off to the side to lay beside him. One of her arms wrapped loosely around his stomach, she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Without explanation, she held out her pinky to him. It took him a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. Slowly lacing his pinky around hers, he shook their hands gently. “I swear you’re the only man I’ll let put his dick in me, Jean.” The brunette squints, looking at him to notice the deep red blush forming across the bridge of his nose. “Man, you’re so lame.”

“Don’t be an asshole, this is so weird!” It is weird, for the first time Jean feels like his life has been pulled from some B-rated romcom and this girl is either going to be the love of his life or slashing his tires by next week. Judging from her personality, it could go either way. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just…thinking about how all of this is mine now.” He doesn’t dare tell her he thinks that he’s in love with her…or that he thinks she’s an absolute lunatic. Because at this point, he is too. He momentarily 'hover hands' her hip, looking into those deep emerald eyes. It’s impossible not to get lost, the endless palette of green is captivating and Jean finds himself grasping to find reality. Before he can pull his hand away, she grabs it and holds it over his head so that she can roll on top of him. They’re chest to chest now and she feels so dainty in his arms. Nuzzling his nose to hers, Jean closes the space between their lips in a series of small pecks until he’s kissing her passionately. His lips crashing onto hers eagerly and with force, she whimpers into his mouth and her small hands tangle into his hair to tug softly.

“Whatever you say, tough guy.” She laughs, and with her laughter comes a consuming desire to wrap himself in her arms and never leave. It’s clearly too soon for I love you’s and Jean isn’t sure those words would suit them anyway, but he needs to say something. Anything, because she’s staring into his eyes and it’s obvious she expects something. His lips meet hers again and he cups her cheek to pull her face closer to his.

“I need you.”  


End file.
